candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Pastille Pyramid
- | shard = Level 169 | characters = Tommy and Gerbil | champion = Pastille Pharaoh | new = | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Gingerbread Glade | previous2 = Gingerbread-Glade.png | next = Cupcake Circus | next2 = Cupcake-Circus.png }} Due to the number of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters Tommy the mummy who is very tired and is unable to enter his pyramid due to the rat that has taken the key from him. After episode: Tiffi throws three candies on the ground to pile up the sand and to lure the rat. As to thank Tiffi, he willingly returns the key to its rightful owner. Then, when the key is used to open the pyramid, an opening is seen. New things Blockers *This episode introduces the chocolate spawner ( ) (Brief Description: An immobile blocker immune against everything and produces chocolate endlessly.) Boosters *There is also a new booster named "Bubblegum Troll", which is very similar to the character Bubblegum Troll. (Brief Description: The Bubblegum Troll can make all the chocolate in the board disappear and block chocolate spawners from spawning chocolate for five moves.) (Web version only) Levels Pastille Pyramid is a somewhat hard episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and and one very hard level: . Levels 165 and used to be extremely hard, being harder than level 158. Overall, this episode is harder the previous episode, Gingerbread Glade on the web version, but it's harder on mobile. Gallery Story= Mummy.png|Before story RatPastillePyramid.png|The rat emerges from the sand and returns the key. Mummyafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 156 Reality.png|Level 156 - |link=Level 156 Level 157 Reality.png|Level 157 - |link=Level 157 Level 158 Reality.png|Level 158 - |link=Level 158 Level 159 Reality.png|Level 159 - |link=Level 159 Level 160 Reality.png|Level 160 - |link=Level 160 Level 161 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 161 - |link=Level 161 Level 162 Reality Buffed.png|Level 162 - |link=Level 162 Level 163 Reality.png|Level 163 - |link=Level 163 Level 164 Reality.png|Level 164 - |link=Level 164 Level 165 Reality.png|Level 165 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 165 Level 165 Reality after.png|Level 165 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 165 Level 166 Reality.png|Level 166 - |link=Level 166 Level 167 R Nerf 2.png|Level 167 - |link=Level 167 Level 168 Reality.png|Level 168 - |link=Level 168 Level 169 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 169 - |link=Level 169 Level 170 Reality.png|Level 170 - |link=Level 170 |-| Champion title= Pastille Pharaoh.png|Champion title|link=Pastille Pharaoh |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Pastille Pyramid in CCS television ad Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Another view of Pastille Pyramid in the CCS TV ad |-| Icon= Pastillepyramid.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the second desert-themed episode, preceded by Peppermint Palace and followed by Butterscotch Boulders. *This episode introduces a character that is second antagonist in the series besides Bubblegum Troll but for one just time, the Gerbil. *The background on mobile devices does not show the key. Category:World Two Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013